Akito's Gifts
by beautybells
Summary: Akito is dying, and he is giving each "insider" a very generous gift: they can change one thing in their lives. What will each of them change? Please note that I have only seen the Anime, not read the Manga.
1. Shigure's Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way. **

**This is my first published fan fic, so reviews are sincerely appreciated.  
**

Akito was dying. Everyone knew that, even Tohru. But to see him lying on the bed, paler than ever, and to hear Hatori's life expectancy was a whole other beast.

"He has a week. Two at the outside," Hatori sighed. The entire Sohma "insider" clan was at the main house, including Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Even Kazuma was there, because he knew the secret. Tohru was there, but she didn't actually visit him. Hatori had just came out of the room and broke the news to those assembled.

"He says he wants to see each of you, one at a time. Yes, even Miss. Honda and Kazuma," Hatori continued.

Shigure stood up and said, "I'll go now." When he entered, he was nervous. Akito always had a temper, but now it was likely to be nuclear.

"Hello, Akito," the dog began. Akito looked up. Shigure did a double take. Where dark and angry eyes had been, Akito now had frost blue eyes- like those on a blind person- but rather than clouded, they were clear. They seemed more powerful.

"Hello, Shigure. It seems, when one such as I am about to die, the 'godliness' begins to show. I have a gift for you," Akito said. But instead of the low and reedy voice he usually had, he spoke with a powerful and rich tone.

Shigure knelt by the bedside cautiously. "Yes?"

Akito placed a hand on Shigures head and smiled. "You may change one thing about your past. What would you change, Shigure?"

Shigure normally would have laughed. But he didn't. This new Akito could very well be capable of what he promised. "I would... I would..." Shigure began, "I would have explained things to her."

_Shigure had had a sister. Maki was not part of the curse, though of course she knew about it. Shigure loved Maki, and would have died for her. She got very sick when she was about eight, and Shigure was at college. He visited for christmas and saw her pale and sick. _

_ "Maki? Maki!" he had cried. She looked up at him with those large violet eyes of hers and said, "Its okay Gure. I'm gonna get better. Mommy said so."_

_ Shigure had looked to their mother, who was staring at the ground. He knew that she had been lying. And little Maki believed the lie. _

_ His parents had a talk with him, telling him not to tell Maki, that she wouldn't have hope if she knew. That it would be harder for her. So he had no excuse to stay with her when Christmas break was over. He had to go back to school. _

_ A few weeks later she died._

Suddenly, Shigure wasn't with Akito anymore. He was back at home, and the Christmas decorations were up. He was by his sister's side once more, and his heart broke looking at her. Her trusting eyes and loving smile. "Hey, Maki," he said gently.

"Hi, Gure!" she chirped.

"So, how's you're break?" he asked. She was on break, too, of course. Maki grimaced. "I've been stuck in bed for weeks. Not much of a break." So Maki.

"What's wrong? I must admit, I don't know why you're like this," Shigure went on, his heart breaking more every second.

"I'm sick. But its okay. I'm gonna get better. Mommy said so," Maki smiled.

Shigure glanced up and his mom was looking at the ground. She met his glance and took him aside.

"It's not right, Mom. It's not," Shigure told her the instant they were out of earshot. She stared at him. "I know you love her, Shigure. But she's your sister, not your daughter. Your father and I know what's best for her," she told her son.

Shigure shook his head. "No. You don't." Then he crossed the room and knelt by Maki's side. "Mommy's lying, Maki. I'm sorry, but your dying right now," he told her. She began to shake her head in denial before she cried. "I know. I know. But fight it, Maki! Try! Don't give up!" Shigure urged.

Maki blinked and nodded. "I'm not gonna die. I don't care what anybody says, I'm gonna get better. I'm gonna fight!"

Then Shigure was back at Akito's side. Akito was smiling. "Did you acomplish what you wanted to, Shigure?" he asked.

Shigure nodded as Akito went on to say, "You'll find that everyone in this building will be unaffected by the change, but should you go the the house at the end of the estate, you'll find Maki there. Your admission scared her, but your advice helped her. You stayed at that house for eight months, taking online courses, giving her encouragment. She pulled through."

Shigure was shocked. Maki had survived? He had a little sister again? It was a miracle. "Thank you, Akito," Shigure said fervently. Akito merely smiled. "Send in Hatori when you leave," he told the dog.


	2. Hatori's Gift

Shigure had come out stunned beyond belief, and had motioned Hatori in. The others questioned Shigure, who was simply in shock. How on earth had Akito done it?

"Akito, Shigure asked me to return. What is it?" Hatori asked in his usual gruff manner. He blinked rapidly when he got a good look at this "new" Akito, who smiled softly.

"I have a gift for you, Hatori. If you could go back in time, what would you change?" Akito asked. Hatori barely had to think.

"I'd change the way things happened with Kana."

_Hatori was leading his girlfriend and true love to the main house, to tell Akito about their engagement. Kana looked a little worried, and Hari was more than a little bit worried, but they had no options. He led her into Akito's room and knelt right by him, Kana several feet back. _

_ "I want to marry her," Hatori told the head of the family. Akito flew into a rage, knocking a vase and shattering it in Hatori's face. His eye was severely injured. Akito was shocked. _

_ "Hatori? Hatori!" Akito asked desperately, kneeling by the family doctor. Then he glared at Kana. "You did this! This is all your fault!" he screamed. _

_ When Hatori recovered nearly blind, Kana got heart sick. She cried and apologized, and nothing Hari could say would sway her. She had internalized Akito's words. _

_ Akito pressed Hatori. "It's her memories of you that are hurting her," he said. Hatori knew he was right. _

_ So he erased his true love's memories of their love, of the best days of his life, forever. _

Then Hatori was on the path way to the Main house again, leading Kana to Akito. He stopped and turned.

"Kana..." he began cautiously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Maybe it would be better for you to wait here. Akito has a temper, and he might say things he doesn't mean. He might even hurt you if you're not careful- or me," Hatori told her.

Kana blinked. "So, you're saying that he probably won't approve?" she asked.

Hatori nodded. "Probably not. And... and if you do come with me, I want you to be ready for anything. If I get hurt, it's not your fault, understand?"  
Kana nodded, and they continued.

Hatori jerked up suddenly. He blinked. Akito chuckled. "Well? Did you do what you wanted to do?" he asked.

Hatori nodded uncertainly. He stood up and started for the door, when Akito called, "Send your daughter, Kiri, out, would you?"

Hatori turned. "I don't have-" he began. Akito laughed again. "Yes, you do. You and your wife, Kana, had a little girl, cursed by the rooster."

Hatori was shaking when he went outside to see everyone staring at a little blonde girl with big brown eyes and a smile on her face. "Daddy!" she cried, running to him.

"Akito want's to see you know," Hatori told her. She grinned and ran into the room.

"Who the hell was that?" Kyo asked. "She just appeared."

Hatori nodded slowly. "I'll explain later."


	3. Kiri's Gift

Kiri stood expectantly at Akito's side. She was only four years old, so she didn't know why Akito had changed so much, but she didn't really care.

Akito regarded her. "Tell me Kiri, is there anything you want to change?" he asked. She didn't have much of life to have many regrets.

Kiri thought for a moment before saying, "I want Daddy to be able to see again," she said. Ah. So she thought first of her half-blind father. How sweet.

Akito waved his hand. "It is done."

In the other room, Hatori gasped. He... he could _see_ again. He brushed his hair aside. No scar. No blindness. His heart yearned to hold the little girl who had asked for this. He loved his daughter.

Shigure was still shaking from head to toe next to him. Hari must have saved Kana. Just as he himself had saved Maki. But how much could history change before it all became warped?

Kiri bounced out of the room and asked, "Can you see Daddy? Can you see?"

Hatori picked her up and chuckled. "Yes, my little chick. I can."

Kiri turned to Kazuma. "Akito said to tell you to go to him. He's being nice!"

Kazuma started before heading towards the rooms that miracles were spouting from.


	4. Kazuma's Gift

Kazuma had only seen Akito twice, so the changes the head Sohma had gone through were not surprising to him. After all, anything could have happened.

"Well, well, well, Kazuma. Didn't expect to be sent in, did you?" Akito asked. Kazuma bowed silently.

"I have a gift for you, too. If you could go back in time, what one thing would you change?" the dying man asked.

Kazuma jerked up. "I would have accepted my grandfather's gift," he said. That poor old man.

_Kazuma was hopping from stone to stone around the Sohma estate. He was five, and this was great fun. But along the way, he got a bit lost and ended up in a forbidden area that he had never been to before. The area with the Cat's Room. _

_ The gate had been left open, so little Kazuma saw no reason to turn back. He hopped through the gate to see a caged area with an old man. Kazuma froze. This had to be his grandfather, the man cursed by the Cat. _

_ "Come here, Kazuma. Let me give you some candy," the man told him, holding out a lump of sugar. But Kazuma was tactless and believed all that he heard. _

_ "No way! I don't want to be cursed!" he told his grandfather, before turning away. The man just smiled as if to say, 'I understand'. _

_ The two never saw each other again. _

Kazuma wasn't with Akito anymore. He was at the estate still, but he was shorter, and on a garden stone. He crept towards the open gate, no longer hopping. He peered inside and saw the Cat's Room.

He saw his grandfather.

"Grandfather?" he asked. The man laughed.

"Yes, Kazuma. I am your grandfather. Come closer. Let me give you some candy," he said.

Kazuma eagerly bounded forward and accepted the treat. It was delicious. He thanked the man and said, "I'm sorry, but I should be going. Thanks again!"

The man smiled that understanding smile and sat down again in his isolated room.

Kazuma slowly opened his eyes. Akito smiled and said, "Did you do what you wanted to?"

Kazuma nodded. How would this change what had happened? "Did I still take Kyo in?"he asked Akito.

Akito said, "Yes, you did. But not out of guilt, this time. You're bond is stronger, though Kyo doesn't feel it yet. This is normal. Nobody in this building will have their pasts changed until they leave. Then they will know what happened, though they will still remember all that went on the first time. This is my gift to the Horse, yet unborn."

Kazuma smiled. "Thank you. Shall I send my son in?"

Akito nodded.


	5. Kyo's Gift

Kazuma left the room with a small smile on his face. "Kyo, Akito would like to see you next," the master told his adoptive son.

Kyo blinked. "Huh? See me? He hates me!"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, he did. But I think you'll find that dying has had an... impact on him. You should go and see him," Kazuma said.

"Whatever," Kyo finally gave up and headed into a room that held mystery for all who entered it.

"Ah, Kyo. You're looking well, considering .I have a gift for you," Akito said. Kyo flinched back for a second, before realizing something.

"Hey! You called me by my given name!" the orange-top said. Akito chuckled. "Yes. Now, to the point. If you could change your past, what would you change?"

Kyo backed up for a second. Then he had an answer. "I'd have beat that damn rat by now!"

_Time and time again. Kyo simply wasn't fast enough for that Yuki! He tried and tried and tried to beat him but over and over again he was sent flying. _

_ He had never even landed a punch!_

_Just this morning, Tohru had been making breakfast, and Yuki and Kyo were fighting. Yuki had called Kyo stupid again. _

_ Shigure had seen a fight coming and said, "Fight outside, if you must, but don't break my house!" _

_ Of course, he was ignored, and the warning was futile. Yuki kicked Kyo into the yard, bruising Kyo's left shoulder. "Damn Rat!" the boy had called ._

_ Yuki shrugged as Tohru served breakfast. Kyo sighed and sat down to eat-as far away from Yuki as possible!_

Kyo was back at Shigure's house. Tohru was in the kitchen, and Shigure was calling, "Fight outside, if you must, but don't break my house!"

This had been just this morning. And Yuki was in mid-kick. Kyo had a split second to counter it, but instead he hit Yuki from the side. _Yuki_ went flying through the wall. _Yuki_ was rubbing his arm in astonishment. He, Kyo Sohma, had finally won his place in the Sohma family! He had broken the cat's curse! He could feel his beads shudder as the cat's evil spirit left him. The cat wasn't angry anymore. True form would never be a problem again.

Then he was back with Akito. "Thanks."

Akito inclined his head. "You're welcome, Kyo. And on your way out, would you mind sending in Kagura?"

Kyo shook his head and left. What a day!


	6. Kagura's Gift

Kyo left the room looking visibly confident. Tohru and Kagura stood up upon his arrival. "Kyo! You're beads! They're... they're all white!"Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo looked down. "Yeah. I guess.. I guess they are. Akito wants you, Kagura," he added to the boar, who left to see what Akito wanted.

"Akito? Kyo said you..." Kagura trailed off when she got a good look at Akito's newly blue eyes . Akito nodded. "Yes, I do want to see you. I have a gift."

Kagura knelt beside the bed. "A gift?"

Akito looked at her. "Yes. If you could change one thing about your life, what would it be?"

Kagura looked down. "I would have a better handle on my temper, so that Kyo would love me."

_She had been just a little kid. She was lonely as she played by herself on the beach. But young Kyo ran up to her. "Kagura!" he said as he offered her his hand. She took it, and they ran off, playing for the rest of the day. She fell in love. _

_ And because she fell in love, she became more and more violent. Kyo's friendliness turned to hatred over time, with the beatings she gave him without thinking. _

_ She still remembered the first time. "Kyo! Marry me!" she had shouted. He'd refused. "You keep hitting me!" _

Now she was on the beach again. She was running with him. "I love you, Kyo," she told him. He turned. "Huh? o...kay?" the boy said.

Time seemed to flash forward. She went straight to Master's house. "Master, I want to master my temper. I love Kyo, and I don't want to chase him away with it," she said.

Master chuckled. "Okay. Let's see what we can do." 

Then Kagura was back at Akito's bedside. "But... did anything change?"

Akito nodded. "You controlled your temper more and more. Kyo loves you. But he won't know it until you leave this place."

Kagura almost hit Akito in thanks, but she caught herself. _How did I do that?_ She thought. "Thank you, Akito," she said.

Akito merely nodded. "You may go now. Send Ritzu in, would you?"

Kagura stood. "Yes, of course!"


	7. Ritsu's Gift

Kagura came out with a look of wonder on her face. "Ky-o?" she asked hesitantly.

Kyo turned. "Eh?"

"Never mind. Ritsu, Akito wants you," she said. Ritsu nodded meekly and went into Akito's room. He was always quieter around the intimidating man.

Akito was looking at the window when he said, "What do you want to change, Ritsu? From your past, I mean."

Ritsu looked at his clasped hands. "I- I don't know. I'd like to have had a talent. Anything to make up for my uselessness."

Akito turned to the monkey. "Ah. So you would have cultivated your gymnastics, perhaps?

Ritsu looked up suddenly. "Gymnastics?"  
Akito laughed.

_Being a monkey, Ritsu was very good at climbing and acrobatics. He was always too sure that he was useless to ask about gymnastics lessons. The few times it came up, he was too busy apologizing for one thing or another. _

All of a sudden, the monkey was back at a dinner table with is family. He was apologizing for taking off a few shingles. His mother said, "Ah, what a little gymnast you are, Ritsu.

This time, Ritsu was braver. "Um, would it be okay, if I, um, if I took gymnastics? Maybe I wouldn't want to climb so much then," he asked.

His mother looked inquiringly at him. "Gymnastics, hm? Well, I don't really see why not."

Then the boy was with Akito once more. But when he looked down, he was actually wearing men's clothing! "What?" he asked. He was sure he had been wearing a dress earlier!  
Akito smiled. "After a few years of being talented- head of the class, I might add- you began being more confident. You won't feel it yet, but when you leave this building, you will."

Ritsu bowed frantically. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Akito nodded good naturedly. "Yes, well. Please send in Momiji. "

Ritsu jumped to his feet. "Yes! Absolutely!" he said as he ran off, excited for the moment when he would be confident at long last!

**Author's Note: As I'm sure you all have noticed, I've been stalling on when to bring in Yuki. The issue is, I'm not positive what in his past he would want to change- the brotherly thing will be addressed by Ayame shortly. **

** I would sincerely appreciate any comments or ideas from any readers!**


	8. Momiji's Gift

Everyone was shocked to see Ritsu smiling, bouncing for joy, and wearing different clothes!

"Momiji, Akito wants you next, " the formerly-timid man told the boy.

Momiji nodded and headed towards the door. He was very nearly floored by Akito's new appearance, but he kept his cool pretty well.

"Akito?" he asked shyly.

"Ah, Momiji. Good of you to join me. I have a gift for you," Akito said mystically. _Gift?_ Momiji thought. What on earth could the... the... the god before him mean?

"Thank you, Akito," he said instead.

Akito smiled a tiny smile before saying, "If you could change the past, what would you change?"

Momiji blinked. He'd always wanted his mother to love him, to be a family with Momo and her. "I'd want my mother to get better without having to forget about me," he finally replied.

_ Reiko married her husband early on, and loved him dearly. They were so excited when she became expecting. But two months early, the baby came. She was desperate with worry, and when she held her healthy son for the first time, he turned into a rabbit. Screaming, she ran from the room. _

_ Years passed, and she began to hate the boy. She'd snap and scream and be angry. Finally, Hatori offered his services, and she jumped on it. Momiji was very young, but he understood everything. Even the hatred his mother felt. _

_ Soon, he lived mostly with Hatori, because his father lived with Reiko and his little sister, Momo. What Hatori had done for his mother had saved her life. But nothing could heal the abandoned son's heart. _

Then, he was just a toddler, and he mother was getting sicker every day. He toddled over to where she was sitting, and watched her flinch away from him. "Get away, you animal," she told him.

"I not an animal! I juss cursed. Peas Mommy, peas! I sowy foa dis, bu I cann hewp it. Peas Mommy, foagive me!" he pleaded, silently cursing his new mouth.

**Translation: "I am not an animal! I'm just cursed. Please Mommy, Please! I'm sorry for this, but I can't help it. Please Mommy, Forgive me!"**

Young Reiko looked down in amazement at her son. He hadn't even spoken a word before, let alone this speech! Then her husband came in, and Reiko told him everything that had happened. "Cursed? Cursed? You never explained! You never explained!" she moaned.

Then Momiji was with Akito again. "Did what I do work? Or did it just make things worse?" he asked.

Akito thought. "A bit of each. She forgave you, and now knows about you, but protested that she couldn't nurture a son she couldn't hold. So you still live with Hatori and Kana most of the time. But you visit a lot, and she calls often."

Momiji started. "Kana?"

Akito chuckled. "You'll find out, soon enough. On your way out, would send in Hatsuharu?"

Momiji nodded and headed for the door.


	9. Hatsuharu's Gift

Hatsuharu stared at the floor. Momiji had worn the stunned expression that Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, Kazuma, everyone but Ritsu, had worn when they left. Shigure was still in shock, and hadn't said a word since he had come out, and nobody had explained what had happened in that room.

Shigure had whispered something about his past, but that was it. In truth, his head was swirling with emotions.

_Maki. Maki's back. And Hatori's got a kid. And Ritsu's not normal. Maki's back from the dead, and Akito scares me. When he looked at me... It was like he could see into my soul. I could have asked for the moon, and I'd probably be flattened by the gigantic rock by now. It's not right. Akito isn't like this. What's happening? I don't understand! I don't understand!_

Hatori was sitting next to him, rubbing Shigure's arm. He understood what was going on. Shigure was a dog, after all. Dogs don't like abrupt change, and they react defensively towards new people, things, and concepts they don't understand. Shigure never was one for change.

Hatsuharu was still staring at the floor, unable to meet Akito's new, terrifying, blue eyes. "I don't know. I... I..." he struggled. He hadn't thought of her for ages!

Akito was looking down, as well. "What?"

Haru took a deep breath. "I wish I could have saved her. It wasn't fair."

_Satomi Hyogo, or Sati, as Haru liked to called her. She was so beautiful, so friendly. She had shoulder length hair that she despised because it was a blonde-brown color and never did what she wanted it to. She had the prettiest silver eyes. She had a fierce spirit to match Black Haru, and it often did during one of their arguments. She was Haru's best friend and first love (after Yuki, of course). _

_ But then she was kidnapped on her way home from school. Haru went crazy, and Shigure tried to find her, along with many other Sohmas. But it was no good. _

_ She turned up dead two weeks later, several miles East of where she disappeared. _

_The day she was captured, Haru had kissed her and told her that he'd see her that night. He was busy with a group of friends. She laughed in her way and said, "Okay, Haru. We'll have some of that pork you love." _

_ She hadn't made it home. _

_The kidnapper was eventually found and brought to justice, but Haru was Black for weeks before the grief had settled down. Tohru was Sati's polar opposite, but she reminded Haru of his late girl friend more every day. _

Suddenly, Haru was back at his old school, Sati by his side. "Sa- Sati?" he stammered. She laughed. "Duh! Who'd you think I was, silly?"

Haru had a strong urge to hug her, but didn't dare. "Oh, Sati." She reached up to touch his face. "What's the matter, Haru? Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled.

"I love you, Sati," he told her. She laughed again.

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Haru! You coming or what? C'mon, kiss the girl and we'll go!" one of the boys shouted. Haru shook his head. "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna walk Sati home."

Satomi blinked. "Walk me home? Whatever for?"

Haru shrugged. "Just a feeling I've got. Come on. You ready?" She smiled. "Whatever."

The Haru was standing by Akito again. "What-?"

Akito laughed. "Yes, well. The man attacked the two of you, but you defended her nicely, though I think you'll find a scar on your back. Unfortunately, when you leave and remember this other timeline, you'll probably find more scars in your mind from the three days it took the Sohmas to find you after the attacker took you instead. Good think I know where you are at all times, hmm?"

Hatsuharu blinked a few times. "Umm.. yes?"

Akito just shook his head. "You'll find you and Miss Satomi are still together. Please send Kisa in when your done, no?"

Haru just bowed and left. How was this possible?


	10. Kisa's Gift

"Hey, Kisa? Akito would like to see you now," Haru told the young girl . "Me? Okay," Kisa said and moved towards the door. Hiro grabbed her arm. "Be careful, Kisa!" She looked at her best friend.

"Why would I need to be careful?" she asked. Hiro shrugged. "Just be careful, okay?"

Kisa nodded and headed into the room.

"Yes, Akito?" she asked.

"Hello Kisa. I have a gift for you," Akito said. She took a step back. He was so... so... so _different_!

"Thank you," she said politely.

"If you could change your past, what would you change?" he asked.

She thought for only a moment. "I wouldn't have been hurt by Hiro's distancing. I would have asked him for his help. Maybe things would have been different."

_Kisa had orange-gold hair and golden eyes, and she looked different. Her classmates teased her for it. "What's up with the hair, Sohma? Did your mother drop you into a vat of honey gone bad?" _

_ "Hey, Kisa! I heard you like being different? Well take this for different: you look like a fruit!"_

"_I can't help the way my hair is! I can't help it!" she protested. Finally, they just ignored her. But whenever she said anything, they'd stop ignoring her and laugh at her. Hiro didn't, but he was keeping his distance. Finally, Kisa ran away from home, and met Sissy. _

The next instant, Kisa was sitting next to a girl in her class. She raised her hand and said, "Can I go get a drink?"

The teacher nodded, but all the kids started whispering and laughing. "What? You're mouth all dry from coughing up lies?" one girl asked. Kisa shook her head and looked towards Hiro, who ignored her.

After school, she caught his arm. "Hiro, please. I need a friend!" she said. He looked at her with a pained expression. "Okay."

Then Kisa was with Akito again. "What... what happened?" she asked.

"Hiro began to stick up for you more and more. Then one day a group of kids caught the two of you after school with sticks... Hiro was sent to the hospital, and you ran away from home because of your guilt. Haru found you and took you to Shigure's house, where you met Tohru under much the same circumstances," Akito told her. Kisa sighed. Poor Hiro. She bowed and said, "Thank you, Akito. Would you like to see Hiro, now?"

Akito nodded.


	11. Hiro's Gift

Kisa walked slowly out of the room. Hiro had ended up hurt because of her. What had her wish accomplished, really?

"Kisa!" Hiro and Sissy were next to her in an instant. "Kisa, are you all right?" Sissy asked. Kisa nodded. "Uh-huh. But Akito wants you, Hiro."

Hiro looked mildly surprised. "Oh... okay."

He knelt by Akito's side, shaking. What was happening? Why was everyone so... different?

"Well, well, well. Hello, Hiro."

Hiro jumped at the sound of Akito's new voice. His shaking ceased.

"Hello, Akito."

Akito turned his head so that Hiro could see his eyes, and some how, Hiro wasn't surprised. They seemed... fitting. "If you could change the past what would you change?"

Hiro didn't even have to think. "I would have helped her at school!"

Akito laughed. "That's already been taken care of. Anything else?"

Hiro's eyebrows went up and then he frowned. "Then, I guess... I guess I would have been nicer to Tohru. Since Kisa loves her so much. I guess I should, too."

Akito nodded once.

_Hiro had went to see this "Sissy" his Kisa was always talking about. _

_ When he actually met Tohru, she seemed like such an air head. He treated her with the same spiked tongue he gave everyone else. There was little reaction. He ran off with a notebook to find out more without waiting for her to pull her thoughts together. _

_ The whole confrontation ended with Kyo finding him, Tohru catching him, and Momiji showing up with Kisa. Kisa. _

_ She was so upset. He returned the notebook and confessed his jealousy. He spent time with Tohru after that, albeit with a poor outlook on having to, because Kisa was so enamored with her. _

Then, Hiro was on a ledge by where he knew Tohru worked. His boot went flying on accident, and Tohru rounded the corner at that moment.

"Hey! I'm Hiro Sohma. Pick that- I mean, could you give me my shoe, please?" he struggled to be polite.

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Tohru Honda! Here you go," she said brightly. Maybe this wouldn't be _too_ hard.

"Do you take orders from- Uh, that is, thanks,"Hiro said. This was really difficult!

"You're welcome! So, what brings you here?" Tohru asked.

"I came to see what makes you so special. Um, because Kisa thinks you are, and..." Hiro gave up for an instant. Luckily, the airhead picked up the slack.

"Oh! Yes, well, Kisa a real sweetheart. But I don't think I'm so special. I mean, what have I ever done?" Tohru asked as she blushed.

Hiro jerked up. So she loved Kisa, too. And she didn't know why. Hiro hadn't realized that he had so much in common with Tohru. He sighed.

Then he was with Akito again. "Eh?" he asked.

Akito nodded. "You're improved relations with Tohru brought you and Kisa closer- and you even tolerate Tohru more now. At least, you will when you leave. You may send in Ayame when you leave.


	12. Ayame's Gift

Hiro left the room a bit frazzled, but not so bad for wear. He sent Ayame in, who entered with is usual entrance of triumphant music and self-congratulation. "I am here, as you called, Akito!" he sang.

Akito sighed. "Yes. I know. Keep it down, would you?"

Ayame folded his hands and sighed. "If you insist."

Akito smiled slightly. "Good. Now, if you could go back in time and change one thing what would you change?" he asked.

Ayame laughed. "Oh, that's easy! I'd bond with my dear brother, Yuki!"

Akito was more than happy to whisk the snake away and into the past.

_Ayame and Shigure often joked about Yuki and Maki getting together one day, though Aya could hardly understand his younger brother. The first time he had seen young Yuki since the day he was born (and he had been in rat form most of that day because their mother wouldn't let go of him), was when Aya was fifteen and Yuki was five. Yuki had reached out to Ayame, and grabbed his sleeve. But Aya considered himself too old to be playing games with a five-year-old and shook him off. A gap spread then. _

Then, Ayame was in front of his house again, and his head felt lighter. HE reached behind him and felt hair no longer than his shoulder blades. Then he realized that his hair hadn't had the time to grow to its current glory.

"Aya?" he heard a little voice behind him. He turned and saw a five-year-old Yuki. He scooped the child up and said, "Yuki! What a delight it is to see you once more!"

If startled, the boy took it very well.

And then- much to Akito's resignation- Ayame was back. "Well? Have I bonded with my younger brother? Are we the best of friends?" he asked extravagently.

Akito sighed. "Well, your relations improved, though he still can't stand spending more than a few hours with you. You'll find he won't remember the alternate time line until you leave here."

Aya laughed joyfully. "Thank you Akito, for this marvelous gift!"

Akito merely nodded weakly and said, "Run along now. And send in Yuki."

Ayame dance through the door, happy as ever.


	13. Yuki's Gift

**My Thanks to SoulEaterRomanceFan for this fantastic idea!**

Ayame was as cheerful as ever, much to Yuki's dismay. His brother really was _too much!_

"Yuki, my darling brother, Akito wishes to grant your every dream!" Ayame sang happily. The rat gave the snake a strange look before heading into the room. His pupils dilated in fear as all his nights alone with the dying man came back to him.

"Ah, Yuki. No need to fear me," Akito said. Yuki gasped. He had gotten accustomed to dark, sinister eyes and reedy, cruel voice. But these eyes were a clear blue and seemed to promise freedom. This voice seemed comforting. Yuki's fear vanished.

"Yes, Akito," he said as he knelt by the head Sohma's bedside.

Akito looked into the distance. "If you could change the past, what would you change?" he asked. Yuki had been expecting many things, but not this. Change his past? Yuki paused, to think.

He regretted his time alone with Akito, as children. But he then he recalled something. Yuki paused again. Then he took a deep breath. "I would have not allowed Hatori to erase my friends' memories. I would have kept them as near as they would allow."

Akito smiled.

_Yuki had been playing with his first grade classmates, especially with his five closest friends. Unfortunately, two of them had been girls, and one had fallen on him in a game of Blind Man's Bluff. The game halted, and Yuki had run away in rat form, embarrassed. Akito had found out about the incident, and had had Hatori erase all of their memories. Then Yuki transferred to a different school. He never saw his friends again._

Yuki was amazed to see his five friends on a playground once more. Osamu Sago was a straight- A student and a stickler for the rules. Kenji Yamamoto was an easy-going little boy who often dared his friends to do crazy things. Right after he did it himself. Tatsuya Nakamura was his parent's only son. He hated the confines of being a perfect near-prince, and often rebelled against his parents' wishes. Mostly by hanging out with Kenji.

Chouko Suzuki hung out with "the boys" for the same reason Tatsuya hung out with Kenji. She was tired of being the prefect daughter of the Suzuki family. As a matter of fact, Almost everyone in the group except Kenji and Osamu were trying to escape their family. The other girl in the group, Kaori Maruyama, was just trying to be known as something other than 'the youngest Maruyama'. She wanted to be seen as somebody rather than a Maruyama nobody.

So the group informally formed and soon everyone had what they wanted- along with a shortened name, aside from Yuki and Kenji. Cho, Taya,Osu,Kori, Yuki, and Kenji were inseparable.

It was Cho's idea to play Blind Man's Bluff, and everyone agreed. Yuki did, too, though he had reservations. The game began, and it was Kori's turn to be the blind man. And Yuki wasn't paying attention.

He sat there as a rat as his friends stopped. Cho screamed. Osu ran for an adult. Kori took her blindfold off and knelt by the rat. Kenji laughed. Taya just stood there in amazement.

"Wow, Yuki!" Kenji said. Kori looked at him. "Yuki? This is a rat!" she said. Kenji gave his friend an odd look. "Yeah? Well, those are Yuki's clothes, and so I think this is Yuki."

Kori picked her friend up. "Yuki?" she whispered. He nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell anybody," he said. Kori giggled. "Well, it doesn't really make sense unless you see it, huh? How do you change back?" she asked.

Yuki sighed. "I just... do. But I need my clothes, 'cause I'm naked."

Kenji was rolling on the ground, laughing, and Taya started in, too. Kori joined in as she set him on the ground and backed away. Cho laughed, too, now that the shock had worn off. By the time Osu had come back with their teacher, Yuki was human and dressed once more.

Then, Yuki was a teenager again, and by Akito's side. "What happened?" he asked, feeling a little dizzy.

Akito studied the ceiling. "Osamu left the group, calling you a freak. Hatori erased his memory. Kaori, Chouko, and Kenji all accepted you. Tatsuya transferred the next year, so his memory was erased, too. You dated Chouko in middle school for a while, but ended up breaking off due to the Yuki Fan Club in high school. There were no hard feelings. Currently, they are waiting for a phone call from you, explaining everything. They are your closest friends, and Miss Honda was welcomed with open arms into the group... Kyo was not."

Yuki stumbled back a few steps before nodding. "Thank you, Akito."

Akito nodded slightly and waved him off, saying, "Speaking of, send her in, would you?"

Yuki bowed. At least he knew Tohru wasn't going to be hurt.


	14. Tohru's Gift

**This is the final chapter of Akito Gifts! I may or may not continue on to do 'Gift of the Horse' explaining how the time line changed for each person. It depends on how many people review asking for it!**

**I also deeply apologize to anyone who was hoping this would be a Kyoru. This isn't. Really sorry.  
**

Tohru entered the room uncertainly. Akito had never been… _open_ towards her. He had taunted her, told her she was not welcome in the Sohma family, and pulled her hair. And now, suddenly, he wanted to see her.

"Yes, Akito?" she finally asked, bowing.

"Ah, Miss Tohru Honda," Akito said in his new, deeper voice. Tohru gasped. Akito laughed.

"I have a gift for you. If you could change the past, what would you change?" he asked the fateful question.

Tohru straightened hurriedly, trying to ignore the clear blue eyes. "Oh, no! I couldn't change a thing! I'm so lucky. Besides, that's too great a gift. I couldn't accept it. It would be too much. I'd just be asking for it!"

Akito blinked. "Asking for what?" Tohru sighed.

"Mom never asked for anything, even when Father died, or when she had to work all the time. She always said how one shouldn't ask for something that one can get on their own. How can I ask for anything? I'm so lucky!"

Akito met the young girl's eyes. "Your mother… What if you could ask for her life?"

Tohru jerked up. "What? But… But then I'd never have met Yuki and the others. I couldn't give them up."

Akito was speechless for the first time in his life. This girl was orphaned at a young age, had to work to pay tuition and accessories before she graduated, and lived with a cursed family. Yet she still considered herself lucky. Then, Akito made a decision. Tohru Honda deserved so much better. It had taken the head Sohma over two years to fall under her spell, but fall he did, just like all the other Sohmas she met.

"What if it was arranged so that you still went to live with Shigure?" he asked. Tohru looked at him. "You could do that?" she asked hopefully. Akito smiled. "Oh, yes."

_Tohru had spent the whole night studying for a big test the next day. IN the morning, she was too tired to get up like she usually did and tell her mother, "I love you! Be safe!" as Kyoko left. Of course, her mother didn't mind. She just smiled and left for work. _

_ But on her way back from lunch, she was careless. She landed in the hospital in critical condition after the car accident. She didn't make it. _

Then, suddenly, Tohru was on her bed. But not the bed she had come to know at Shigure's, but the one she had used since she was three, at the home she shared with her mother. Kyoko had one foot out the door.

Tohru jumped up. "Mom!" she shouted. Her mother turned. "Tohru? Get some more sleep, kiddo. You were up late last night," she told her diligent daughter. Tohru hugged her mother tight.

"I love you. Be safe!" she said. _Even if nothing else changes, at least I have this last hug, this last good bye_ Tohru thought.

Then, she was with Akito again. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered. Akito nodded.

"You're welcome. Your mother woke up from her coma a minute ago," he continued, "And you should visit her. Take the others with you to meet her, if you like."

Tohru bowed, more grateful than she ever had been in her life. She paused for a moment, and then leapt forward and hugged the dying man. Akito was startled, but returned it after a moment. No change occurred, of course. Akito wasn't truly part of the Zodiac.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Tohru whispered. Akito smiled. "It has been a day of joy," he said. Tohru nodded and turned to leave. "I'll send Hatori in, okay?" she asked. Akito whispered, "A good day indeed."

A little dove entered the window and landed on his finger, which stroked the bird for a second, before falling to his side.

Then, Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family, died. The bird flew off into the sun light as Hatori entered.

The day was done, Akito was dead, and several people mourned. And one little bird with clear blue eyes and a deep chirp watched over the Zodiac with a care rarely seen to the end of days.

**Thank you everyone who told me how great this story is! I felt really appreciated from all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts. Thanks!**


End file.
